


we do have more fun

by Stevie77



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie77/pseuds/Stevie77
Summary: leave a comment and let me know what you think, and if I should do more of these types of things.☺️
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	we do have more fun

Bradley looks in the mirror one last time, taking a deep breath before she leaves her hotel room, thinking’ she made a huge mistake. Her hands are fiddling with her new hair, suddenly very nervous that her cohost won’t like it. Which shouldn’t matter that much to her, but it seems to be all she can think about on the cab ride to the studio. 

She enters the building with fake confidence, walking past some of the staff, each of them doing a double-take. 

“Morning,” Bradley says as she walks past Chip. 

“Umm, OH MY GOD! Bradley? You’re-you’re-!”

“Yes, and?” Bradley says annoyed, given she actually doesn’t care about his opinion. 

“Nothing. Looks good. Although, now we will have to get new promotional signs.” Chip continues as Bradley makes her way to her dressing room. 

She changes into her outfit for the morning and decides to say hello to Alex. 

Three knocks on the older woman’s door and still no answer, but Bradley could see the light coming from below the door so she knows Alex is in there. 

She opens the door, surprised it wasn’t locked, to find Alex sleeping sitting up on her couch, with papers sprawled across her lap. 

“Alex?” Bradley says, lightly grazing her arm.

Alex wakes to a start, “Bradley?” Her eyes still growing, not quite focusing on the face before her. 

“Yea. I just wanted to say good morning and-“

“You’re hair! You’re…blonde.” 

Suddenly Bradley is self-conscious and nervous about Alex’s reaction.

“You, you like it?”

“It looks really, umm, - you look-“ she clears her throat, “nice,” Alex says feeling a sudden panic in her body. Bradley looks so beautiful, and Alex is quite literally in shock. 

“Thanks,” Bradley says, an ease washing over her. Her hand traveling up to brush her hair from her face to behind her ear. 

“Anyway, I should get ready. We have that interview with that yoga instructor today.” Alex pretends to gag. The woman is absolutely horrendous, but somehow this is her second time on the show. 

“Right, well, I’ll leave you to that,” Bradley says as she turns to leave. 

“FUCK! SHIT! FUCKING SHIT!” Alex begins to scream. 

“What? What is it?” Bradley says immediately Turing around and returning to the couch. 

“Umm, yeah I’m fine.” Alex defines, running her hand through her hair, it getting stuck on a glob of gum halfway done her head. 

“Oh, OH,” Bradley says as she notices the minty little fucker. “Do you want help?”

“Fuck no! This is so embarrassing. I’m fucking fifty and I have gum stuck in my hair like a five-year-old.” Alex says covering her face, getting up to look in the mirror. 

“It's not that embarrassing. It happens to the best of us.” Bradley says closing the distance between her and Alex.

“What am I going to do Bradley? We have to be on the air in 40 minutes.” 

“We could cut it?” Bradley says shrugging.

“You’re kidding? And who might we get at this hour who is qualified to cut hair?”

“We don’t need someone qualified, I could do it.” Bradley says, running her fingers through Alex’s hair not affected by the knot. 

Alex takes in the idea. Not wanting to be too venerable infant of Bradley, which is seeming to become a pattern. 

“Fine.” Alex says reluctantly, Turing to meet the shorter woman’s eyes. “Just don’t fuck it up.”

“Yes ma’am. Trust me, I used to give haircuts to girls in high school in exchange for cigarettes. I know how to do this” Bradley says confidently. Causing a smirk to form on Alex’s lips. 

“I don’t want it to be too short” 

“I got you. Don’t worry.” Bradley smiles. Alex does the same, realizing how excited Bradley is about this.

~

Bradley grabs a pair of scissors and a comb. Wraps a towel around Alex's shoulder, clipping it with a clip. Alex stops breathing as Bradley is so close to her, taking her time preparing. 

“Ready?” 

Alex just nods. 

“Okay, so I’m thinking it will be just above your shoulders, is that fine?” 

“It will have to won’t it?” Alex says with a nervous chuckle

Bradley slowly combs out the knot with the gum as much as she can before cutting it. Alex watches as Bradley is so focused, taking her time with each snip, combing, and adjusting her stance. Alex finds herself smiling at how cute Bradley looks when she’s so concentrated. not even paying attention to how her hair Is changing in length in the mirror. Once Bradley is finished with the back and sides she turns Alex to face her, so her back is to the mirror. 

“I just need to make sure it’s even and frames your face.”  
Alex just lets out a hum in agreement.

“Maybe even give you some bangs.” Bradley jokes

“Don’t you even dare! I'm not that mentally unstable.” They both chuckle.

Bradley puts the comb between her teeth to allow her hands to run through Alexis locks and pull it down to check if both sides were straight, they were not. She reaches behind Alex head to grab the pair of scissors, her cleavage invading Alex’s face, her nose touching the top of brad’s left breast Alex can smell the body wash, her perfume and can feel how smooth Bradley’s skin is. It’s only for a second, but it felt like forever.

“Oh God, sorry,” Bradley drops the comb from her mouth and catches it in her hand, “I didn’t mean to make you motorboat me,” Bradley says with an awkward smile. 

“It's fine,” Alex says shyly, lightly laughing avoiding looking directly into Bradley’s eyes. 

Bradley continues to make small cuts and adjustments to Alex's hair, so focused, not wanting to mess up. 

Alex’s eyes wandering to the other blonde's hair. The colour is so vibrant and happy. Bradley looked like pure sunshine. A smile creeping across her face again, and her breathing becoming more erratic. 

~

“Alright, I did my best.” Bradley says through a shy smile. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?” 

“Just do it.” 

“Fine.”

Bradley spins Alex around to face the mirror. 

“Okay, you can open them.”

“Wow” Alex gasped. “You do know what you’re doing,-“  
That makes Bradley happy, and really relieved, and her smile wider than Alex thinks she’s ever seen it. 

“I am a girl of many talents” Bradley says removing the towel from around Alex’s neck. Her fingers brushing lightly on the woman’s skin. Leaving accidental goosebumps in trail. 

“Are you sure I look fine? I don’t look too different? Oh God, I hope it doesn’t age me” 

“Oh stop it. You look beautiful.” Bradley says casually before making eye contact on the reflection of the glass. The world going still for a moment as Alex licks her lips and moves her eyes to Bradley’s. Bradley touches Alex’s neck, her fingers wrapping themselves around the bottom of the dark blonde locks. 

A knock at the door interrupts their wandering minds. 

“Alex, Bradley. We are live in 5.” 

“Thank you” Alex says. 

“No problem. It was fun. It was like reliving my teenage years.” Bradley smiles. 

“We should get out there. Gotta debut you’re new hot look.” Bradley says, looking to Alex’s hair. 

“Your’s too. it looks really good, and welcome, we do have more fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and let me know what you think, and if I should do more of these types of things.   
> ☺️


End file.
